In The Unlikely Event of
by hismagicaleye
Summary: This takes place in an alternate dimension where Hermione is a Slytherin.Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice called.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward, trying to appear calm although on the inside she was freaking out. As she followed the gray-haired witch up the stairs and into the Great Hall, she desperately tried to remember everything she had read. She awkwardly climbed onto the tall stool, attempting to look calm.

Slowly, she felt the hat being placed on her head.

"Ahhh, very smart, very, very smart indeed, the deep, ringing voice of the hat spoke, " Lots of ambition, very eager to prove yourself aren't you? A wonderful mind for sure, but where to put you, hmmm." Following this outburst the hat paused, finally announcing boldly, and to Hermione, almost mischievously, "Slytherin!"

She heard a few gasps. She knew from her studies that muggle-borns were never Slytherins! The founder himself, Salazar Slytherin, had hated muggles!

Hermione was frozen. Was this a mistake? Where they going to kick her out? Imagine that, her first day and already an outcast. She sighed before cautiously walking over and sitting next to a very pale girl with blonde hair.

"Hello," the blonde girl chirped, surprisingly Hermione with her friendliness, "I'm Tracey Davis, nice to meet you."

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied with a smile. Tracey smiled back as they watched the rest of the sorting. Dumbledore had given a speech, which, to Hermione's dismay, she missed most of due to Tracey's loud squeals of "Loooook! It's Harry Potter!" Hermione had turned to look but instead was met a pair of cold, gray eyes glaring at her. No longer caring about seeing Potter she turned away, pretending to be really interested in her ice cream.

After the feast all the Slytherins headed downstairs. They arrived at a wall upon which one of the Prefects, Katherine Something, yelled "Osmoria!" The wall swung open, revealing a dark passage that lead to a dimly lit, mainly green and silver room, filled with couches and tables. The room was decorated, in Hermione's opinion rather depressingly, with skulls, bones, snakes, and other things of that nature. The girl prefect, Hermione found out her name was Katherine Brocys, lead them up to their rooms. Noticing she was sharing with Tracey, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The room had two large beds with their trunks beside them. Hermione, extremely tired from the day's events, climbed in to her bed.

She was about to fall asleep when Tracey suddenly blurted out, "You're muggle-born. Aren't you? I don't recognize you at all, and I don't think I've ever met a wizard named Granger."

Oh no. Hermione thought, her heart sinking, she's going to hate me now. Hermione had never relly had friends before, and she had quite liked the idea of Tracey and her being friends.

"Cause, I mean I don't really care, I'm a half-blood. The whole 'pure blood' thing is pretty idiotic to me. "

Hermione broke out into a huge grin, her perfectly white teeth shining. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" she said jumping out of bed to give the small girl a hug. "I'm so worried everyones is going to hate me because of it," she admitted.

The blonde smiled, then cheerfully added, "At first I'm sure some of them will. If I were you I'd be really careful about what I do. But, I think, after a while, once they learn you're just like us, they'll not hate you." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, but, um, yah I'd avoid Draco, he's the little blonde boy, and, uh, probably Pansy Parkinson, too, both their families are very pure blood oriented. "

"Hmm," Hermione replied sleepily, "Don't you think Pansy resembles a pug?"

Both girls broke into high-pitched giggles before falling into a deep sleep.

The next day, both girls woke up early and headed to breakfast, trying to avoid any other Slytherins. Unfortunately, on the way back from breakfast they ran into none other than Pansy and Draco.

"Well if it isn't the little Mudblood," Pansy nasally taunted.

"Don't even think for a second that you're really a Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin would roll over in his grave if he knew this happened," Draco added, his glaring gray eyes once again giving her the death stare.

"Oh, shut-up Malfoy! Since when has the sorting hat made a mistake, huh?" You two are the biggest idiots I have ever met, and I sincerely hope you fall into a hole and die, because it would do the world a giant favor." Tracey retorted, grabbing Hermione and dragging her in the opposite direction muttering angrily about "Malfoy, the little shit."

Hermione, shocked at her friend's outburst, was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Following her outburst, Tracey grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction, barely avoiding a red-headed boy and his bespectacled friend. Tracey continued to storm through the halls, not paying attention to where she was going. They twisted through hallway after hallway, climbed stair after stair until Hermione was utterly sure they were completely lost. Tracey, finally done fuming spun around, looking like she'd just come back from another world.

"Where are we?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, her voice breaking, "and now we're going to be late to class! It's only our first day too! The professors are going to hate us!"

Tracey, although she had just met her, understood Hermione's obsession with school. Understanding that she'd pretty much made Hermione's worst nightmare come true, a look of true sorrow came across her face.

"Hermi, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. It's just that, I was thinking of a way to get back at him. I have this whole pla-"

Hermione cut her off, "Just forget it okay? Revenge is never the answer, let's just figure out how to get to class, we're pretty high up so maybe if I can find a window or something I can figure out where we are. "

Tracy nodded, shrinking in Hermione's wrath.

"I think that door goes outside," she said, pointing towards a large wooden door.

Hermione perked up and ran towards the door, "Trace, aren't you coming?"

"No thanks, I don't do heights."

Hermione looked at her friend, her eyes full of concern, before yanking open the door.

"Whoa," Hermione whispered, admiring the view. From here you could see everything, the forbidden forest, the quidditch field, even the huge lake looked miniature from here. Figuring out that they were on the other side of the castle, and that the just needed to go down and to the right to get back, she spun around to leave, noticing the person sitting by the door.

It was Malfoy.

Hermione froze. His hair was windblown, and his eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying. He stared at her intently.

"Um, are you alright?" Hermione asked hesitantly. (just because he was mean didn't mean he didn't deserve human courtesy)

He stared at her blankly. Hermione, thinking he was going to yell at her, hurriedly left, barely hearing the quiet "I'm sorry" as the door shut.

She'd never told anyone about that, not even Tracey, whom she'd shocked by telling her to forget about Draco.

Hermione smiled now as she thought back fondly on her first year at Hogwarts, abandoning the textbook in her lap. That was the year she met her best friends Tracey, Ron, and Harry. It was also the year Voldemort returned and was again beaten by Harry.

She laughed as she remembered Harry and Ron awkwardly asking her to help them figure out what Fluffy was hiding. Ron had absolutely hated Hermione for a while, steadfast in his Slytherin-hating ways. Of course now, they all were great friends, even if Ron and Tracey argued insistently about everything. She'd made lots of new friends while at Hogwarts, most of them not Slytherin however, as lot of them still hated her. It didn't matter to her though, she had Tracey. It was nice having Ron and Harry, but sometimes she needed someone who she could talk to endlessly about different spells and potions, and have them understand and care.

Draco had left her alone after that first day, and in the past couple years they'd pretty much ignored each other. Sure they were both Slytherins, but he was still a jock, and she was still a nerd.

"Are you really studying already?" Tracey questioned, breaking Hermione's train of thought, "First night of our third year and you spend it studying. We haven't even had class yet."

Hermione laughed. Tracey had been trying to get Hermione to "loosen up a little" because according to her, "being 3 months ahead of every class wasn't necessary." So far she had failed miserably.

"Fine," Hermione said smiling, closing her book. "Exploding snap then?"

Tracey smiled, her friend knew her so well.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope Lupin's a better teacher then the last two. Just once I would like to learn something," Hermione complained.

"Well, I mean as long as he doesn't have Voldemort on the back of his head I think he'll be good," Harry joked.

They all laughed entering the classroom for Defense against the Dark Arts.

Draco looked up, hearing laughter. He watched as Hermione and her friends talked and laughed. Her curly brown hair fell carelessly around her face, accenting her high cheek bones and soft brown eyes. Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but go back to that first morning at Hogwarts when everything had changed.

After Tracey and Hermione had left, Pansy had turned around and screamed at Malfoy too, upset he hadn't stood up to "such a little twit like her." Draco sighed, extremely embarrassed at his past self, remembering the feeling that struck him when he'd gone to the Great Hall, and Pansy having gotten there first, and no one talked or even looked at him. He'd always been the top dog, making fun of everyone else, and now he was alone. No one cared about him anymore. He'd ran through the castle to the Old Astronomy Tower, the one his mother had told him about, and had sat there for a while, thinking depressed thoughts, an occasional tear slipping out as he relived the moment Pansy, whom he'd thought he'd be friends with, turned on him, her eyes full of maliciousness and hatred.

Then he remembered the moment she came, the way she stood so that the sun cast a faint glow around her, making her appear almost angel-like. He remembered the awestruck look on her face as she gazed around her, her eyes wide in amazement. For a few seconds, she had looked so peaceful and happy; he couldn't help but smile, thinking of this, she'd looked so beautiful. And then she'd turned and saw him, he recollected, her beautiful eyes, instead of filling with contempt and hatred, had been so full of concern and benignity, and asked him sweetly if she was all right. He remembered as he suddenly felt so much better, knowing she cared. It was like suddenly life was worth living again.

Draco chuckled at himself, merlin he was dramatic.

After that series of events, he'd decided that 1) Hermione was a good person, no more making fun of her, and 2) He'd show that idiot Pansy and everyone else how truly great he was. He'd sat there all day formulating a plan, sitting in the sun, running through different scenarios in is head, trying to see how much trouble he could afford to get into on his first day. Turns out he didn't need it however, because, tan from sitting in the sun all day, and the fact he'd skipped all his classes for day made him a reputation, one that followed him for all his years at Hogwarts. Rumors said he'd been hiking through the Forbidden Forest or swimming through the lake, or flying around Great Britain on his broom.

And now here he was, three years later, top of the food pyramid, the Team's seeker, almost top of his class (like anyone could beat Granger), not to mention he was rich, yet he still spent time thinking of Hermione. It's not like they ever talked, she always with those idiots Weasly and Potter. Well anyways, he didn't _like _herin that sense, she'd just done him a favor, yes, that's all, a favor, plus you know she was pretty, but that's it.

"Alright class, quiet please, I have quite an interesting lesson today," Lupin announced. "I need all the chairs and tables pushed back against the wall." Once the room was clear Lupin had all the students line up. Hermione noticed Draco was right in front her, and that made her nervous, only she didn't know why.

"Alright class, in here," he motioned to an old cabinet, "we have what is called a boggart. It will transform into the thing you fear the very most. When it does, you must make it funny somehow. Picture it clearly in your mind, and then say "Riddukulus!" Go on try it"

The class echoed the spell. "All right then let's begin," Lupin said smiling.

Hermione thought hard. Her greatest fear was everyone she cared about dying, one she'd come much to close to in the past two years, you know with Voldemort and all. But, how could she make that funny? Failing to come up with anything else she decided on flowers, it wouldn't get all the laughs like Neville's Snape dressed like a grandma but oh well.

Hermione had needed to worry as she never got her turn. After Harry's turned into a dementor Lupin decided to stop the lesson.

She sighed with relief, good she thought, imagining corpses of all her friend s rising up from the boggart. She shuddered, turning to collect her books, becoming face-to-face to Malfoy. She smiled slightly before walking away.

"Hey Hermione, what color are your eyes?" Draco asked.

"Um, they're brown." Hermione replied, puzzled.

"Oh, ok," Draco replied before walking away.

Tracey, having heard their verbal exchange, went up to Hermione.

"That was weird."

"Yah, it was." Hermione agreed.

Merlin, I'm an idiot, Draco, thought on his way to Advanced Potions 3. He couldn't understand the weird urge he'd acted on to ask her that. I couldn't have at least said hi or something? he thought, cursing his stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione walked beside Harry to potions, listening to Ron and Tracy fight in front of her.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me the Chudley Cannons of all people, are going to beat the Montrose Magpies?" Tracey spun round to look at Hermione exclaiming, "This boy! I swear he's mad."

Hermione's smile left her face immediately as she entered Snape's dungeon. A clump of kids were crowding around a piece of parchment on the wall.

"Ugh, not a seating chart," Ron groaned. "How am I supposed to pass this class without copying Hermione?"

Nervously, Hermione checked the chart, then checked again.

Of course, Malfoy.

Noticing Hermione's partner, Tracey gave her a small smile, "If it makes you feel any better, Seamus is my partner. I'll be lucky to leave today with both eyebrows."

Hermione only nodded before sitting at her seat, inching her chair an appropriate distance from his.

Snape cleared his throat loudly. "Now class, today we will be brewing the Hornblende a potion used for basic healing. The instructions are on page 394, you have the rest of class. You may begin. And remember,"he paused to glare at Harry, "to use the _utmost care_,when measuring your potion components."

Hermione, reading through the ingredients, looked at Malfoy.

"Okay, um, so I'll begin dicing the newt eyes, can you measure out the rosemary?"

"Yah sure," Draco replied, thean stated in an almost perfect imitation of Snape, "Just remember to use the _utmost care_."

Hermione giggled before opening the jar of newt parts and getting to work.

They worked in silence for the next couple minutes, passing each other ingredients with as little eye contact as possible.

At last they neared the end of the list.

"Okay, so now we just add the cup of Pepto-Bismol, and we're good," Hermione said, finally looking up to see those oddly intriguing gray eyes.

They both leaned over the cauldron, watching as the pink liquid fell into the cauldron, turning the mixture a bright blue.

"Just like the book says," Hermione remarked with a smile. Snape walked, gave their potion a stir, than nodded curtly, scribbling something down on his notebook.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Draco asked statistically.

"Oh I love cutting up stinky amphibian parts," Hermione replied.

"Well I have to say, you're very good at it."

"Gee, thanks," Hermione replied, "I plan on a career on it."

Draco laughed, "Chief Newt Dissembler perhaps?"

Hermione was about to reply when Snape's voice stopped her.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy I believe instructions were to begin reading the next chapter." Hermione shrank, now noticing the words written on the board.

While reading, Hermione kept getting this feeling Malfoy was watching her, but whenever she look up, he was fixed on the text.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat by the fire, absent mindedly playing with the gold time turner under her robes. Around her sat masses of homework, all of it needing to be done. Hermione may have been the brightest witch of her age but she wasn't a super hero, and it turned out being in every class was very, very hard work and Hermione was beat. Plus Draco hadn't been in potions today, resulting in her less-than-happy mood, although she didn't know why.

Hermione sighed. She said that this year she would be a little bit more dangerous didn't she? Maybe break a few rules? Sure, technically she was breaking the rules to be able to do her homework, but still, it was rule breaking! Her mind set, she glanced cautiously around the common room. Empty. She lifted the gold chain around her neck, revealing the shining time turner. Gathering her belongings in her bag, she turned it so she would travel back to when it was one, when everyone was at lunch.

Squinting, Hermione looked around the brightly lit common room, her eyes straining to adjust to the sudden increase in light. She smiled, traveling against the basic rules of physics always made her feel better. Grabbing her bag she quietly left the Slytherin dorms and headed up through the castle, taking the most remote hallways she could.

She arrived at a worn wooden door, one she hadn't seen since her first morning at Hogwarts. She pushed it open. The view remained unchanged since Hermione's last visit though it was just as beautiful, if not more.

An hour later her belongings were splayed out around her, magically stuck as not to be blown away by the wind. She was currently working on arithmancy, and to her delight had almost finished the bulk of her work. Great she thought, looking around her, now I'll have time for some light reading and a nap.

Draco needed to escape. He was so sick of people. People always talking too loudly about nothing, people whom he felt made him stupider just by being in their general vicinity. Plus, he couldn't go potions now, and see her, talk to her, when he couldn't figure anything out. Why the thought of her made him smile or how she snuck her way into his thoughts constantly, or why the way she looked when she studied, her brown eyes intently focused on whatever object, made his heart speed up and his palms sweat.

He sighed wearily before pushing open the wooden door, almost crushing on of Hermione's precious books.

Hermione panicked, she was so sure no one knew about this place.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, both their eyes full of surprise and confusion.

"Granger, are you skipping class?" Draco asked, incredulous, his mood changing instantly at the sight of her.

"Uh-well, technically no," Hermione hesitantly replied, holding up the time turner, figuring honesty was the best way to go about this.

"Is that a time turner?"

"Ummm, yes?" Hermione slowly vocalized.

Malfoy was stunned.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked eagerly, joining Hermione on the stone floor.

"Sure just, um, don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to show it to anyone," Hermione said, her body hyper-aware of Draco's closeness.

"It'll be our secret. Promise," He said with a smile, feeling a random gush of happiness at the fact she trusted him.

She looked Draco in the eye, searching for any trace he was lying. Instead she noticed his smiling face, inches from hers, slowly coming closer, his lips touching hers softly.

Hermione went rigid, before slowly relaxing and kissing him back. They pulled away after a minute and stared at each other.

Hermione was dizzy, she couldn't think. Touching her tingling lips she looked at Draco. He stared back intently before kissing her again, his soft lips pressing against hers harder this time.

Stopping to breath, Draco looked at Hermione.

"I like you."

Hermione laughed. "I kinda got that," she replied touching her lips. She looked up to see his eyes, full of anticipation, staring back at her. "I like you too," she replied, "in cause you needed confirmation."

Draco smiled.

"You know, I came up here to figure out how I felt about you." Draco said.

"Well did you? " Hermione asked cheekily, laying her head on his shoulder.

Draco smiled before pulling Hermione in to a long kis

It was only when Draco, realizing he was going to miss transfiguration, was leaving that Hermione remembered her friends, Ron and Harry. Her friends, Ron and Harry, who hated Draco Malfoy, the boy she had just kissed, repeatedly.

"Wait! Draco?" Hermione called.

Draco stopped, one foot out the door, "Yes?

"Well seeing as our friends hate each other, I think we should keep this a secret." Not wanting him to wrongly interpret what she was saying she went on, "I mean I really, really like you, like a lot, but if Ron and Harry knew, they'd go mad and-"

Draco interrupted her, "It's okay, I get it. It'll be our little secret."

Hermione jumped up, her lips finding Draco's.

"Alright well I'll see you later?" Draco said.

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

_tower at 6? _Draco scrawled, angling the parchment towards Hermione.

She glanced at the words before nodding curtly, a smile sneaking her way on her lips. She quickly fought to regain the look of impassiveness mirrored on her class mate's faces however, as not to attract attention. About a week ago Tracey had jokingly made a comment about her and Draco "getting close" and Ron had absolutely flipped. Hermione sighed internally, she hated keeping secrets from her best friends, but although Hermione loved her, Tracey had a huge mouth. One, Hermione bitterly noted, that was continuously gossiping or whispering to Pansy or one of the other more popular girls. After Draco had stopped bothering Hermione that first year, the others had followed suit, causing Tracey to think they were all of a sudden good people.

Oh well, so they hung out less and every time one of Tracey's new friends came into the room she would leave half-way through their conversation, leaving Hermione alone. So pretty much everything Tracey said was focused on herself, teenagers were really self-centered, Hermione was well aware of that, but it was still the same great girl that stood up for Hermione that first day, she was just more social.

Of course, Hermione reassured herself, that was it.

(Later, at 5:40)

Hermione looked up at the clock and sprang up, an elaborate excuse on the tip of her tongue. She, as usual, didn't need it however as no one so much glanced at her as she walked speedily through the halls.

Ah, there. A familiar spot of brown caught her eye.

She and Draco had taken up to using the tower for meetings. No one seemed to know about it, as they had been horrified at the thought of them bringing it up to others who, hearing the idea, would want to go, making it the perfect place to hang out.

Draco left early, as always, to avoid anyone suspicion. It was probably a bit of overkill but he didn't mind. He liked to have some time alone with his thoughts.

"Hey," Hermione greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hey." Draco replied. "How are you?"

"Been better. You?" Hermione said, thinking of her immense workload.

"Better now," He responded with smile.

Hermione sat down next to him before casting a warming spell.

"Are you ready to go back?" Hermione asked.

"Yah, it'll be nice to get away for a while. Although I'm sure my parents will drive me nuts." He paused. "Are you sure you want to stay for the break, I know Harry is your friend and all but you really don't have to_ stay_ for him."

"He is my friend and I want to," Hermione insisted. "Plus, staying means I can get more work done."

Draco laughed. "Of course."

"The library is fascinating! Yesterday I found this great book about Lethifolds. They're quite scary really. They suffocate people and basically eat them on trains. They remind me so much of dementors…." Hermione went on to describe Lethifolds in great detail a Draco listened intently, cutting in to ask questions or comment.

They always ended up talking about school or something school-related. Anything else and they'd end up so mad at each other they wouldn't speak for days. That was the thing, Hermione often thought, they were so different, it was amazing they had had a relationship for so long.

After a lengthy and in-depth conversation on magical creatures, both sat quietly, admiring the stars.

Draco pulled a small package out of his robes.

"Happy Early Christmas," He whispered.

Hermione eyes lit up as she pulled the lid of the small parcel. Inside was a small vial full of a dark blue liquid tied around a length of brown leather.

"It's Hornblende, since we made it that first day in potions. I know it's a long string, but that's so you can hide it under your robes, you know, so no one will ask about it."

Hermione watched him, her eyes full of amazement.

"Er, you okay? "

Hermione smiled before leaning forward to kiss him.

"Its perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

"How could you do that!" she screamed. "You could've died or been expelled!"

"Well Sor-REE. They've been so dreadful to you lately I thought you might like it!"

"GOD! You presumptuous idiot! Have you no compassion? Ron and Harry are right, you're soulless!"

"Since when have you listened to Weasel-bee?"

"I don't know, at least he's not ASHAMED of me!"

"Well fine! Like I care what a stupid mudblood like you thinks anyway!"

Hermione shrieked with anger before stomping up the stairs.

Draco looked around cautiously around the empty common room, silently begging no one had heard.

He knew it'd been coming. It wasn't his latest antics she was mad about (dressing as a dementor and trying to scaring Harry during the Quidditch match). It was everything.

It just wouldn't work anymore.

-"Omigod Mione? Are you okay?" I've never seen you cry like this." Tracey said.

"We-he-that idiot! That stupid (sob) jerk!" Hermione sobbed.

After finally calming down, Hermione told Tracey everything.

"You and Draco? Golly. Never saw that coming." Tracey whispered, shocked. Never had she imagined her homely best friend of such, such stuff!

"Come on, I know where we can get some ice cream. Merlin knows it makes me feel loads better after a break up."

Hermione looked up.

"Tracey, I am so, so, so sorry! I've been so sucked up into my own little world. I kept thinking you were leaving me but I was pushing you away! I am so sorry; I must be the absolute worst friend."

"Hey, its okay. Why don't we go catch up? I know where Ron hides his red vines." Both girls smiled, Hermione with tears in eyes.

**Hey okay um I'm sorry its so short but I just lost my way for this story. There will be a short thing and then it will be done. I know its not the best sorry for the abrupt ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

_(Fourth Year)_

Tracey giggled.

"When do you think they'll notice Mione?"

Hermione grinned, showing her newly shrunken teeth off proudly.

"Hopefully not too soon, I want Harry to see, he's been so upset lately…"

Both girls laughed and sped down to the Great Hall.

Harry cringed, ignoring Hermione and Tracey's attempts to get him talking. He could hear the approaching footsteps and laughs of approaching Slytherins. Malfoy's laugh was the loudest of all. Seeing Harry they all simultaneously reached for the pins on their robes. The words SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION disappeared and were replaced by S.P.E.W.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter. Draco and his friends, confused, looked at their pins.

"What?"

"The hell?"

Tracey, Harry and Hermione left, laughing uproariously.

Hermione grinned wildly, "That'll show them."

Harry smiled, something he hadn't done in weeks. "You did that to all of them then?"

"Course Harry, I couldn't stand to see those awful things. Plus, now they're supporting the cause."

Draco frowned; he'd wanted to talk to Hermione before she left. He felt absolutely awful about his curse hitting her (causing her to teeth to grow), he'd been so angry when Snape had done nothing, he'd almost cursed him too. In frustration he threw his badge off and headed for the Hermione's favorite spot, the library, leaving his friends behind

Hermione sat in the library reading up on dragons. She was going to do anything she could to help Harry. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Draco enter the library or notice the brooding Viktor approach her.

Draco watched as Krum started up a conversation, his broken English apparently saying something amusing to her.

He saw him do a little bow. And take her hand. And ask her something.

Hermione smiled and replied.

Draco stormed out of the library. He couldn't understand it. Why was he so upset? He and Hermione didn't talk anymore. Just some left-over feelings he decided.

_(Night of the Yule Ball)_

Hermione smiled. Everything was perfect. Tracey had somehow charmed Hermione's hair into a smooth, and sleek style, she and Tracey had managed to magic Ron's robes into something less horrible, and everyone was on speaking terms with each other.

Hermione gasped seeing her friend enter the room. Tracey was normally stunning but today she looked exceptionally beautiful.

Her long blonde hair was twisted into an elegant knot and her baby blue robes brought out her eyes perfectly.

Hermione smiled.

"Did you do all that for Ron?" (Tracey had told Ron they were going with each other, she said because it'd be easier then running around looking for dates but Hermione knew better)

Tracey blushed. "Shut up!"

Both girls headed toward the Great Hall.

"Hello Parvati, you look very nice." Hermione greeted.

"Omigosh, you two look wonderful," Parvati gushed.

"Thanks, Tracey is a wiz at this stuff," Hermione insisted.

Ron, stunned into shock, finally spoke, "Yeah, you should've seen my robes before she got to 'em, looked like something my great-aunt would wear."

Tracey smiled as Ron took her arm and lead her into the room. A less happy Harry and Parvati followed.

Hermione waved, she was supposed to enter with Viktor.

"Hello Pansy, you look nice," Draco stonily commented, muttering under his breath "took you long enough."

"AW! Draco you look so HANDSOME!" Pansy squealed, her fluffy pink robes ruffling.

Draco gritted his teeth and led Pansy toward the hall. Seeing Hermione he pulled away from Pansy, murmuring some excuse about potions.

Draco tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder. She spun around, her face falling slightly when she it was him.

"Oh, Hey Draco."

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to say sorry about the whole teeth thing, didn't think it would hit you."

Hermione smiled.

"It's fine really, I mean it was kind of a good thing you know," she said, gesturing toward her now-perfectly-sized teeth.

Draco was about to say something when Viktor Krum arrived.

"Hermiowniee, you look, uh, very beautiful."

Hermione blushed before saying something that sounded like, "I tis glen da mango club avow."

Viktor smiled brightly, something that rarely happened.

"You learn my language," He said surprised.

Hermione smiled, "I didn't think it was very fair for you to do all the work."

Viktor, noticing Draco for the first scowled at him, Draco left.

"Harry, have you seen Ron and Tracey?" Hermione yelled.

Harry stopped dancing to yell back "What? I can't hear you!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN RON AND TRACEY?"

Harry smiled mischievously, hinting at where there friends had gone.

Hermione groaned then laughed. Oh well, she might as well enjoy the night.

_I've got to get to grips_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_Your voice keeps haunting me_

_I cannot eat or sleep_

_I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy_

_You put a spell on me_

_Aw but I ain't going down at all_

Hermione walked back from the dance feeling very confused. Viktor was absolutely wonderful and sweet, but it just felt weird to her. She frowned, listening to the music still booming from the Great Hall, although it was way past midnight.

Before she'd realized it, she was in front of that same familiar wooden door again. This had been her place to go to think, and definitely needed to stew things over.

She hesitated on opening the door, what if Draco was out here?

This thought seemed to propel her even faster onto the open landing. Seeing she was alone, her heart fell.

_Silly girl, _she thought.

(Battle of Hogwarts, or my version anyways)

They'd split up, Hermione and Harry on side, Tracey and Ron on the other.

"Stupid diadem! How in the world are we going to find it?" Hermione groaned.

"I don't know, but we've got to."

"Here!"

And then it was like everything sped up. Everything began to blur together. Draco was there, and he was trying to kill them. But then fire, and flying, she hated flying, but Draco, she had to save Draco.

She reached down and grabbed his hand which in turn clung desperately to her. They sped out of the Room of Requirement, barely escaping.

"You guys kill the snake, I've got this!" Hermione screamed.

Her three friends nodded and ran off.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Goyle froze.

Hermione ran up to Draco, wrapping her arms around him.

"Crabbe, Crabbe's dead," Draco murmured stonily.

Hermione nodded, tracing her hand lightly against his face in a dreamlike manner.

"You're bleeding," she muttered.

"Am I?" Draco responded, just as deep in a dream as she.

She reached for her neck and pulled out a length of brown leather. She gently dabbed some of the potion on her finger before spreading it over his wounds.

"You kept it?" Draco exclaimed, unable to hide the happiness from his voice.

Hermione couldn't help herself, it'd been so long and now he so close. She kissed him square on the lips, pushing everything she felt into it. He happily complied, his tongue anxious to get back to its old places.

What a sight, Hermione thought, we must be, a death-eater and one of Harry Potter's best friends making out in the middle of a war next to a frozen guy.

The war!

Hermione pulled away.

"We've got to go help! You're, you're on our side now, right?" She asked, feeling very small all of a sudden.

Draco froze. His lips became a thin line and he nodded.

"You alright?"

"Of course."

**Yay done. **

**So basically Hermione and Draco end up together. **

**Thanks to the people who read this, it means a lot. (my first fanfic)**


End file.
